jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jorge Joestar (JJAA)
Jorge Joestar (ジョージ・ジョースター "Jōji Jōsutā") is the main protagonist of Jojo's Alternate Adventure: Phantom Blood Appearence Young Jorge first appears as a short boy of average build and bluish hair, his face has freckles around it. he wears a dark blue suit with a light blue shirt underneath, along with blue pants. Adult As an adult, Jorge has a blue T-shirt, black jeans and a shoulder pad with a square spiral pattern, much like his Stand's shoulder pads, his hair is now styled slightly upwards. Near the end of his part, he also gains a headband that also resembles the one worn by Star Platinum. Personality At first, Jorge is very naive, believing him and Diego could be friends, but as he grows up, he becomes more mature and more of a jokester, after Jonas is killed by Diego, Jorge becomes more of a hero and chases after Diego, no matter who stands in his way. History Childhood Jorge was born at a hospital near the center of London, in the carriage taking him and his parents home, a horse tripped and the carriage fell into a ditch, only Jorge and Jonas survived the incident, the latter was found and helped by Dario Brando, who steals a stone mask that Jonas bought and throws it in the woods. Jojo's Alternate Adventure: Phantom Blood Years after the incident, Jorge is playing rugby with his friends, Elena Pendleton and Johnathan E. Speedwagon, when he trips down into a clearing where he cuts himself of a shard of the stone mask, which he finds in it's entirety soon after. Jorge then takes the mask back home to show it to his dad. One day later, a carriage arrives at the Joestar manor and an oddly dressed bold boy steps out, who introduces himself as Diego Brando, Jonas takes the orphaned Diego in as part of the Joestar family and Diego and Jorge slowly become rivals, due to Diego being better behaved, stronger and generally better. Seven years after Diego gets adopted by Jonas Joestar, Dio tries to poison Jonas so that he'll die and Diego can heir the Joestar family fortune, but Jorge cures his father, ruining Dio's plan. Diego then resorts to using the stone mask on himself, without knowing what it does, Diego then becomes a vampire and gains his Stand, The World and soon after, Jorge finally gets his Stand, Star Platinum, which he uses to throw Diego out of a window. Weeks after his father's death, Jorge is chasing after Diego and comes across his old friend, Jonathan Speedwagon and a new companion, Mariah Zeppeli, and they get together to find Diego and save everyone from his assassins and zombies. Eventually, Jorge and his friends find the castle where Dio settled in and they all fight with Dio's zombies and his most loyal servant, Slick Rick. In the middle of the fight, Jorge ends up disfiguring half of Diego's face and Dio falls off of the castle, supposedly killing him. Epilogue After Diego's death, Jorge and Elena got married and a few years afterwards, they were going on their honeymoon, travelling to America on a boat, Jorge sees a familiar hairstyle at the dinner room of the ship, he follows the mysterious person to the engine room and he reveals himself as Slick Rick, who sabotages the boat and kills Jorge in an explosion, Elena and Speedwagon make it out of the ship with Elena's baby, Jorge II. December 23rd, 17:45, Jorge Joestar has died. Abilities Jorge's Stand is Star Platinum, which is very strong, precise and fast and in its last appearence, it can stop time, like Diego's The World Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:JJAA Characters Category:Stand users Category:Jojo